Sunday Morning
by Gryffindork04
Summary: Wyatt Halliwell has always lived with his father but after an event happens his father sends him away from New York and to San Francisco to live with his mother and aunts...along with his newborn son, Christopher. Rape. Language.
1. Chapter One

**Sunday Morning  
**_chapter one_

Wyatt Halliwell bit his lip lightly as he looked out the window of the plane. He still couldn't believe that his father had sent him away and was still with her, after everything that she'd done his father believed his girlfriend over his own son. He shook his head with pure disgust on his face before he looked to his left and stared at his son for a moment. Christopher, or Chris, was barely a few weeks old and he was already on his first plane. Wyatt had begged his father not to send him to San Francisco and his dad had simply given him the plane tickets and told him that his flight was leaving in two hours.

With a light sigh Wyatt reached out and gently touched his son's cheek before he traced his little face with one finger. To be honest, he was still in shock with this little guy; he never wanted to be a father so young and at first he hated this little being but the moment he was placed in his arms for the first time Wyatt knew he was in love. After all, it's not really his fault for being born was it? No, it was _her_ fault and it was her that Wyatt hated.

"He's a little young to be on a plane, isn't he? How old is he?"

Looking up Wyatt locked eyes with the woman sitting next to Chris. She was older, probably in her late forties with graying brown hair and blue eye. She wasn't exactly ugly but she wasn't really attractive either and was a bit on the heavy side. For the most part the woman had been silent and Wyatt loved that fact since he didn't really feel like talking. He was just worrying about seeing his mother after ten years and was terrified about what she would think of him, what his aunts would think of him.

"Four weeks." Wyatt simply answered and the woman's eyes went wide at his answer. Wyatt ignored her ranting though and hoped that she noticed that he really didn't care for her opinion. Eventually, she did quiet down but she didn't look very happy but for the first time, Wyatt honestly didn't care. Hell, he wasn't very happy either – in fact, he pretty damn pissed off with his father and with _her_, especially her for fucking up his life.

Soon enough they were landing and Wyatt let out a sigh as he stood up and left the plane with two bags and his son. His father had said that he would ship everything once he got there but for now he only needed the most important things which were bathing items and clothing which is pretty much what he had. Along with a bag filled with Chris's things, most likely until his crib arrived Wyatt would be sharing a bed with him which he didn't really mind. Chris slept with him a lot anyways so he wouldn't have to get up in the middle of the night and walk all the way to his nursery which was down the hall.

He looked around and didn't see his mother so he sat down on a bench and put Chris's car seat down on the ground and faced it towards him. It's not like he was in any sort of rush to find them; he wanted nothing more than to get back on that plane and go to his real home, well, his old home. Wyatt wasn't even certain that he could call it a home anymore; it hadn't really felt like one for the last few months. Really though, he should have seen this coming–his father always ran from things and pushed them away instead of dealing with them. Something Wyatt vowed he would never do but now he wasn't so certain, he just wanted to find a bed and hide under the covers and never come out.

"Wyatt?"

His head snapped up and he looked forward and saw his mother standing there along with his aunts and two men standing next to each of his aunts. Wyatt let out a breath before he stood up and gave her a small tight smile and lifted up the car seat which seemed to get their attention. They weren't surprised though and Wyatt knew that they wouldn't be, he was certain that his father told them all about it...well; he told them his story, _her_ story.

"Wow, look at you all grown up." Piper said before she pulled him into a hug and Wyatt had to lean down to hug her 5'2" frame. Sometimes being 6'4" had its disadvantages like he had to lean down to hug anyone, well, unless it was a guy and most often he didn't hug a lot of guys unless it was his father or his very close friends.

"Yeah." Wyatt simply said and she continued to look at him for a moment before she looked down at the car seat and saw the baby's face for the first time.

"He's beautiful." Piper said as she looked down at her grandson.

"Thanks." Wyatt said shortly as he glanced down at Chris for a moment before he looked at the people behind his mother. He knew the name of his aunts and which one was which and he also knew the names of their husbands. Phoebe had been the last sister to marry when he was seven, just a couple weeks before the big divorce.

Coop was his name, Coop Valentine and from what Wyatt could remember he was a nice enough guy. Paige was married to a man named Henry Mitchell; they were married when he was three. Wyatt hated to admit it but he was once really close to the man. Especially since he was his own uncle for quite a while and Wyatt never really had the chance to get to know Coop like he knew Henry. Knew being the keyword, after all that was like ten years ago and Wyatt could barely remember his younger years with the man.

"Hi Wyatt, how are you doing sweetie?" Phoebe asked as they all walked closer. Phoebe. She was the one who always smothered him with bone crushing hugs and kisses, not to mention all of the squealing and cooing whenever he use to do something 'cute.'

"Fantastic." Wyatt said and he couldn't help the sarcastic tone of his voice. Honestly, how in the hell did she think he was doing? His own father just kicked him out and sent him half way across the country with his newborn son. How would anyone be doing in this situation? Was she actually expecting a great response from him?

"You don't need to be rude." Coop spoke up and Wyatt glanced over him. Maybe he was wrong about him, it's not like he actually knew the man. He was definitely wrong.

Wyatt rolled his eyes and shook his head lightly and refrained from making a comment.

"Um, let's get going. Do you have all of your bags?" Piper intervened before a fight could begin and Wyatt nodded and put the two bags on his shoulders. "That's it?"

"Yeah, dad didn't really give me much time to pack." Wyatt said and Piper slowly nodded before they headed out of the airport and to the car. They were silent as they walked and Wyatt had no urge to talk to anyone or ask about anything. He was exhausted and just ready to go to bed; Chris had been up all night last night and nothing he did soothed him enough to get him to sleep. He finally passed out a while before they got on the plane which Wyatt was very thankful for.

"We have a room ready for you. Chris will have to sleep in there though since we don't have an extra one." Piper said and Wyatt just nodded without looking at her. When they reached the car Piper took the bags and put them in the trunk while everyone got in. Piper and Phoebe sat up from with everyone else in the middle row and Wyatt and Chris in the back row which was no problem to him. Once he had Chris buckled in he did his own seatbelt and leaned his head back and closed his eyes. A nap sounded pretty nice.

"Listen Wyatt, your father told us what happened back in New York." Piper said slowly and Wyatt opened his eyes. Did she honestly think he didn't know that?

"I'm sure he did." Wyatt replied and Henry glanced back at him for moment before he turned around. He looked like he was going to say something but decided against it.

"He did and I just want you to know that I still love you, no matter what sweetie."

"Great." Wyatt said, desperately wishing that this conversation would just end already.

"But, we decided that maybe it would be best for you to see someone."

"You mean a fucking shrink?" Wyatt asked

"Language!" Piper snapped at him and Wyatt rolled his eyes.

"No, I'm not going," Wyatt stated. "I have no reason to go."

"Raping someone counts as a reason." Paige replied as she turned to look at her nephew.

"I didn't rape anyone." Wyatt simply said.

"Sure. Then how was Chris born again?"

"I said _I_ didn't rape anyone." Wyatt replied

"You still have to go, it's for the best." Piper said

"The best for whom?" Wyatt asked coldly.

"You, sweetie." If she was picking up on Wyatt's anger she wasn't giving any signs and was still talking calmly and was even throwing in little pet names.

"You don't even know me; much less what's best for me."

"Watch your tongue." Henry spoke and Wyatt fell silent as they continued to talk. This was the exact reason he didn't want to come here. He didn't want to be anywhere near them, much less have this conversation with them. It's not like anyone would listen to him anyways, they never did and now he was here. All thanks to _her_ he was in hell.

-------------------------------------------------------

"How are you doing Wyatt? I'm Dr. Young but you can call me Brent," Wyatt stared at him for a moment before he glanced behind him at his mother, was she serious? It had been a day since he arrived and he was already at the shrink. Technically not even a day since he arrived yesterday at almost 9 o'clock at night. So really, this was his first official day here and he had to start it off with a visit to the shrink. When Wyatt didn't respond to him he guided him inside and closed the door behind them. "You can sit down on the couch if you want." Wyatt walked over and plopped down on the couch while 'Brent' sat down in the chair directly across from him. They were both silent for a minute.

"So why don't you tell me why you're here today?" Brent asked and Wyatt shrugged carelessly. "You don't know?"

"Not really." Wyatt spoke for the first time and Brent looked down at his notebook.

"It says here that you raped someone back in New York." Brent said softly.

"Then why bother asking me?" Wyatt snipped and Brent sighed.

"I wanted you to tell me what you did."

"Ok, well I didn't do it so...can I leave now?" Wyatt asked and he shook his head.

"What do you mean you didn't do it?" Brent asked, ignoring the question if Wyatt could leave since he knew that the teenager was trying to change the topic.

"I mean I didn't do it."

"Tell me then Wyatt. What happened?" Brent asked

"You won't believe me," Wyatt said simply. "My own father didn't."

"Try me."

**Ok! I'm still working on the sequel to OTWD and I honestly just have no muse what so ever for Vulnerable. I started on the second chapter and nothing is coming to me and then out of nowhere I hear this song and BAM! I have an entire plot and story stuck in my head. It was crazy and I had to write it down so...please review if you want to see another chapter for this story. **


	2. Chapter Two

**Sunday Morning  
**_chapter two_

"This is a long story. I can't tell you all of it now...if I left anything out you wouldn't understand." Wyatt said first and Brent frowned before he nodded.

"Of course, just tell me what you can right now."

"I...it started on a Sunday. My dad's a doctor and he _always_ has to work on Sundays, well almost always I suppose," Wyatt said before he sighed lightly. "That one day though, he didn't. Instead he told me that he would be inviting a "friend" over for supper. I didn't really think anything of it at first, not until she got there."

"Were you jealous of her?" Brent asked and Wyatt shook his head.

"No, why would I be?" Wyatt asked with a frown.

"Maybe you thought she was trying to replace your mother or even you."

Wyatt shook his head. "That actually never crossed my mind. My dad and I were pretty close so I didn't really mind him having a girlfriend, it was still just us and we still had the same routine so it didn't bother me much. It doesn't even involve my dad really."

"Just her?" Brent asked and Wyatt nodded after a moment.

"Just her."

"Continue, please."

"Oh, right. Kinsey Grace, he introduced her as his girlfriend that night. It didn't bother me, you know. I mean he'd been divorced from my mom for like ten years, even he needed love so it was just kinda whatever to me..."

_"Wyatt, can you come down here!" Leo shouted from the doorway and he gave the brunette woman next to him a smile which was returned. Wyatt bounded down the steps and stopped in front of the two. "Wyatt this is Kinsey Grace, she's my girlfriend. Kinsey this is my son Wyatt."_

_"It's nice to finally meet you Wyatt."_

_"Uh yeah, you too." Wyatt said and Leo guided them all into the dining room and Wyatt sat down while his dad went to go get the food out of the kitchen and Kinsey sat down across from him and gave him a smile._

_"So, how old are you Wyatt?"_

_"Sixteen, I'll be seventeen in four months," Wyatt said and Kinsey nodded with a smile on her face. "Why?"_

_"Oh just curious." Kinsey replied and Wyatt slowly nodded his head before Leo came out with the casserole he made and the dinner began. Wyatt was silent for most of the supper only looking up when he felt eyes on him, they always belonged to Kinsey. _

_"Wyatt, how was your day?" Leo asked_

_"You know the usual."_

_"Did you have football practice today? I thought I saw something about weekend practice on the fridge but it was gone today."_

_"Yeah, from nine to three. Coach really worked us." Wyatt said and Leo smiled._

_"I'm sure he did, I remember when he was my coach. He still a hard ass?" Leo asked_

_"Definitely," Wyatt replied with a grin. There was a beep from the kitchen and Leo quickly rushed to get the pie out of the oven. Wyatt began to get the empty dinner plates when his father left. He walked around the table to grab his father's empty plate and felt a pinch on his ass and jumped as he spun around and saw Kinsey smiling at him. "Uhh...did you just pinch my ass?" Wyatt couldn't keep the disbelieving tone out of his voice as he looked at her along with the confused tone. That so didn't just happen, right?_

_"Why would I do that silly?" Kinsey asked with a laugh and Wyatt gave his own small laugh before he quickly rushed into the kitchen and put the plates in the sink._

_"You ok?" Leo asked and Wyatt opened his mouth to tell him about Kinsey before he closed it and nodded. "Alright, can you bring the clean forks in for me?"_

_"Yeah, sure."_

"So...Kinsey was the one who started all of this?" Brent asked and Wyatt nodded.

"Yeah, I should have just told him about it then but I didn't because I didn't think it was important." Wyatt said and Brent nodded his head.

"I understand, we all wish we could have done something differently," Brent said before he looked at his watch and looked surprised. "Well, it appears that our time is up but I look forward to seeing you on Monday after school lets out."

"Alright." Wyatt said as they both left the room and Wyatt saw his mother sitting on the couch still, looking through a magazine. She gave him a smile as she stood and approached the two after putting the magazine down on the table.

"So, how'd it go?" Piper asked as she looked at Wyatt who shrugged.

"Fine." he replied and Piper nodded before looking over at Brent.

"It went very good, I look forward to seeing him Monday." Brent said and Piper nodded her head at him immediately.

"I'll pick him up Monday and bring him here after school." Piper said

"That would be great, so I'll see you both Monday."

"Goodbye," Piper said and Brent shook Wyatt's hand and gave him a nod before the two left the office and walked in silence out to Piper's vehicle. Piper's phone rang almost the moment they sat down in the car and she quickly pulled it out. "Hello?"

"How in the world do I get Chris to stop crying?" Paige's voice came and Piper laughed.

"What have you tried?" She asked

"Everything! I tried to feed him, change him, cuddle him, coo at him and it's not working." Paige said and Piper looked over at Wyatt.

"Here talk to Paige; she's having some trouble getting Chris to calm down." Piper said as she handed over the phone to her son. Wyatt didn't want to take it at first mainly because he didn't want to talk to Paige but he reluctantly grabbed the phone out of her hand.

"...Hello?"

"Do you know how to make him stop?" Paige asked right away.

"Can you put the phone to him for a minute?" Wyatt asked and he heard Chris's crying up close and soon enough Paige came back on the phone. "Swaddle him in the blue blanket in his bag and rock him and he'll fall asleep, he's just tired."

"Alright, thanks." Wyatt handed Piper back the phone and looked out the window at the passing buildings. It was still so odd to be in San Francisco when he was so used to New York. No matter what though, he would always miss New York.

"So, what did you and Brent talk about?"

"Nothing."

"Wyatt...please, I just want to know what's going on with you."

"Kinsey." Wyatt stated and Piper nodded.

"Oh, I understand. What about her?"

"The first time I met her. Can we please change the subject now?"

"Of course, honey."

-------------------------------------------------------

"Class, this is Wyatt Halliwell; he's new here from New York I believe," Whispers immediately broke out in the classroom and Wyatt forced himself to give them all a smile. After all, he was a very social being and being labeled as a loser or nerd wouldn't be so good for him. "Would you like to tell us about yourself, Wyatt?"

"Um, I'm seventeen...I like to play sports and I have a four week old son," Wyatt said and the teacher looked surprised but nodded her head. "That's about it."

"Alright, well take a seat wherever you want to." Mrs. Conner said and Wyatt nodded and made his way to an empty seat near some boys that looked like he might get along with. Judging by their football jerseys he had to assume that they would get along. At least he hoped they would since he did plan on trying out for the team next year or whenever they had the tryouts for it. Hopefully, no one would hate him for it. He knew what it was like to join a team in the middle of the year–you always took someone's spot.

"Hey, I'm Spencer and these guys are Joel, Riley, and Tyler," The blonde who sat next to him spoke and Wyatt nodded to them. "You play football at your old school?"

"Yeah, since freshman year." Wyatt said and they nodded before the teacher shushed them and continued on with her teaching. The boys were silent for a little while before Joel spoke up only this time he spoke with a hushed tone so the teacher didn't notice.

"You should try out today after school."

"Tryouts are today?" Wyatt asked

"Today and tomorrow," Riley spoke as Tyler opened his mouth to answer him. He earned a dark glare from the brunette but he completely ignored it and looked at Wyatt. "You gonna come?"

"I...can't." Wyatt said with a grimace as he thought about his appointment today directly after school. Fuck, why did it have to be today of all days?

"Why not, man?" Spencer asked

"I have a...doctor's appointment right after school today." Wyatt said with a heavy sigh.

"So what? Skip it, you can always go Wednesday. You have to try out man; coach would definitely give you a spot on the team. If anything, you're big enough to be defense."

"I was quarterback at my old school." Wyatt said and Riley grimaced lightly.

"Good luck with that man, Darren's our quarterback. Has been since freshman year, even though he's a complete asshole. He doesn't take people trying to take his spot too lightly. Especially not to fresh meat, no offense or anything. His words, not mine." Tyler said and Riley nodded and Wyatt looked between the two.

"Yeah well, he better be good at something else. I'll be there."

"Sweet, its right after school. You meet up in the cafeteria first." Spencer said

-------------------------------------------------------

Wyatt swallowed as he entered the cafeteria and glanced around before he was waved over to a table by Riley. He gave them a smile as he walked over and sat down beside Joel. He'd been shocked during lunch when the guys actually waved him over to sit with them but he was relieved that he had a spot to sit at. No one wanted to sit alone at lunch on their first day at a new school.

A moment after he sat down the coach started speaking and Wyatt only partially listened as he looked around at all the guys in the room. Some of them were huge and muscular, even more so than himself, and others were scrawny and lanky. His eyes locked on one particular guy though, Darren Fisher. He was a lean 6'2" brunette that always seemed to have a cocky smirk on his face and Wyatt couldn't wait to wipe it off his face.

Suddenly everyone got up and Wyatt quickly followed his group of friends out to the field. Luckily, Spencer was around the same size as himself and let him borrow his extra pair of clothes to try out in. He promised that he would bring his own clothes tomorrow since he actually knew that he would need them. When they made it out on the field Wyatt looked around and froze when he saw his mother sitting in the bleachers near the coaches and groaned. He only prayed that she didn't talk to them.

"Halliwell!"

_"Fuck!" _Wyatt mentally screamed as he made his way over and the coach jerked his thumb towards his mother and he groaned with the roll of his eyes. He climbed up next to her and sat down and she was silent for a moment before she looked over at him.

"Did you forget about your appointment today, Wyatt?" she asked calmly.

"Uh, no. I...I used to play football at my old school and I wanted to try out here. I made friends with some of them and they told me the tryouts were today and tomorrow. Can't you just reschedule with him for like Wednesday?" Wyatt asked

"No Wyatt, I can't just reschedule with him. You promised you'd be there today and you will be, go change and we're leaving." Piper said and Wyatt was silent for a second.

"No. I'm not going." He stated and Piper gave him a furious look but Wyatt ignored it as he stood and started climbing down the bleachers.

"Wyatt Matthew, you stop right there!" Piper hissed and Wyatt turned to look at her, along with the coaches and Wyatt silently pleaded with her to just shut up. "Get back here right now, this discussion isn't over."

"Yes it is." Wyatt responded and Piper raised an eyebrow.

"Unless you want to be grounded until your twenty-five, get your ass up here. Now."

Wyatt opened his mouth to say that she couldn't do that but then let out a loud annoyed sigh so she could hear it and walked back up but he didn't sit down. He simply stood next to her and looked down at the field while he knew his mother was fuming.

"Go get dressed and we're leaving." Piper stated as calmly as she could. With a quick glance up Wyatt noticed that the coaches were still watching him and Wyatt honestly felt like a five-year-old again. He personally just wanted to scream at her to leave him the hell alone. It's not like she knows anything about him. What rights did she have?

"I said no." Wyatt replied

"I said yes and I'm your mother."

"Barely." Wyatt snipped and Piper grew even angrier if possible.

"Wyatt..."

"Just leave me the fuck alone. I can do whatever I want to, I'm not five anymore mom."

"As long as you live under my roof you do what I say." Piper responded

"I'm not sure if you understand this or not, but I've never wanted to 'live underneath your roof.' In fact, the only reason I'm here is because dad is a fucking prick. So, just fuck off." Wyatt snarled before he made his way back to the field ignoring his mother and the looks from the coaches on the sidelines. Why couldn't she just leave him alone? Did she honestly expect him to follow her word like law? Hell, they'd only known each other for seven years and ten of those she missed out on. Why? Because she never bothered to visit or even write. Wyatt had to admit that she called though, maybe three times in the whole ten years that they were apart which was funny because he was always a Momma's boy when he was younger.

An hour later Wyatt walked out of the school and saw Piper sitting in her car waiting for him and he sighed before slowly walking over and climbing in the passenger's seat. Piper drove out of the parking lot in silence and Wyatt remained silent too, at least until he realized that they weren't heading in the direction of the manor. "Where are we going?"

"Brent had an opening." Piper said simply and Wyatt nodded. Twenty minutes later they were sitting in that same room and Wyatt closed his eyes and rested his head against the wall behind him as he waited. The door opened and Brent exited and gave them a smile.

"I'm glad you could make it." Brent said and Piper looked over at Wyatt who had yet to open his eyes or make any move that he had heard Brent enter the room.

"Could I talk to you for a moment?" Piper asked and Brent nodded and ushered her into his room. "We'll be right back, Wyatt."

"Whatever." Wyatt mumbled as the two left and he let his eyes flutter open before he looked at the secretary behind the desk. He didn't actually pay much attention to her before but he had to admit that she was pretty. Probably in her early twenties with long blonde hair and brown eyes. At least, they looked brown from behind her glasses. Wyatt didn't really have much time to study her before his mother and Brent returned and he was called into the room while his mother sat down in the chair and grabbed a magazine.

There was no doubt in his mind that she had talked to Brent about what happened earlier at the school. After all, why would _she_ request to talk to _him_? Wyatt took the seat he was in just yesterday and stayed silent as Brent sat down and got comfortable and then purposefully ignored Brent looking at him, most likely waiting for him to talk.

"Do you want to explain what happened today?"

There it was.

"Nothing happened." Wyatt muttered and Brent raised an eyebrow.

"Your mother informed me about the tryouts today and how disrespectful you were to her right in front of your coaches." Brent said and Wyatt bit his lip for a second.

"You know what; I don't really care what she thinks to be honest."

"Why's that?" Brent asked

"They were divorced for ten years, ten fucking years! She called me like three times in those ten years. Never visited, never wrote even if I wrote her and now suddenly she wants to be my mother again! She doesn't know the first thing about me." Wyatt ranted until he had to stop to take a breath when he ran out of oxygen.

"I'm sure she regrets that now Wyatt, she wants to get to know you."

"I don't want to get to know her. I just wanna go home." Wyatt muttered

"Give it some time, you might find that you like San Francisco better than New York."

"I doubt that."

"Why did you get so mad at her?" Brent asked as he abruptly changed the subject.

"All I wanted to do was tryout and she freaked out on me."

"You had an appointment today, you knew that." Brent said and Wyatt rolled his eyes.

"I know! I just figured I could meet with you on Wednesday or something since they have another tryout tomorrow." Wyatt said and Brent nodded.

"Why is it so important to you?" Brent asked

"It's a comfort to me, is that what you want to hear? I use to play football in New York and I always have, I enjoy playing and it makes San Francisco feel more like home."

"Maybe you should tell your mom that then. It'll help her understand," Wyatt simply nodded his head. "Alright, I want to continue where we left off yesterday."

"Depends where you want to start in the story." Wyatt said

"Wherever you think is helpful."

"Ok..."

_"Dad! Are you home?" Wyatt shouted as he walked through the door and was greeted with silence before he heard footsteps and Kinsey walked out of the living room and gave him a smile. It was becoming more common to see her around the house since her and his father had been dating for about four months now. He still didn't know what to think about her though. Since dinner that one night Wyatt had noticed that she was still flirty around him but she never touched him again so Wyatt tried to forget about it._

_"Hey Wy your dad said you wouldn't be home 'til five."_

_"Uh yeah, coach let us out early."Wyatt said as he messed with his backpack strap and Kinsey nodded in his direction._

_"How about you go take a shower and I make you a snack?" Kinsey suggested and Wyatt slowly nodded his head before he headed upstairs and Kinsey made her way to the kitchen. After tossing his bag into his bedroom Wyatt grabbed a towel out of the closet and made his way into the bathroom, shutting the door behind him. He pulled off his shirt and walked closer to the mirror and looked at the bruise on his chest to make sure it was going away. One of his buddies had rammed into him in the chest during practice on accident and it had left him winded for a minute and with a large bruise._

_Wyatt wasted no time in stripping the rest of his clothes and turned on the water in the shower. Wyatt's bathroom had a standing shower with a clear glass door that he had personally demanded on having when he was younger just because it looked cool. When he was soaping his hair he could have sworn that he heard something but he waited until he had the shampoo out of his hair before he opened his eyes. He nearly jumped out of his skin when he saw Kinsey in the bathroom. The first thing he did was reach down to cover 'himself' from her view since the glass was in fact see-through._

_"I think I understand why this was a bad idea now." Wyatt thought immediately._

_"Your snack is ready Wyatt," Kinsey said with a little smirk on her face. "Don't worry about covering up; I've already seen it you know."_

_"Um, I'll be down in a minute then." Wyatt said with a blush on his cheeks which only grew when Kinsey pulled her shirt off and her bra didn't last long after that._

_"Oh god, oh god, oh god." Wyatt screamed in his head as he turned completely away from her and was happy to remain that way, at least, until Kinsey was suddenly directly behind him and turned him around. _

_"Kinsey, you should really leave. Please."Wyatt practically begged the woman and she only smiled at him and reached down and Wyatt pressed himself back against the wall as quick as he could but she only moved closer to him and had a wider smile on her face._

_"Do you really want me to, Wy?" Kinsey whispered into his ear before she gained a firm grip on him and he could help the quiet little moan that left his lips before he quickly snapped out of it and smacked her hand away from his body._

_"Yes, leave. Now." _

_"Hmm, I don't think I can do that when I have such a handsome man standing naked in front of me."Kinsey purred and Wyatt felt her hands once more on him and he just couldn't bring himself to stop her once she got started once more. He felt absolutely disgusted with himself for it but those thoughts flew out of his mind once she got down on her knees and Wyatt let out a loud moan as he felt her tongue flick against his head._

_Once she had a mouthful of his seed she got out of the shower and slowly got dressed and tossed Wyatt a smirk before making her way out of the bathroom while Wyatt just stood under the water in shock for a couple more minutes. _

_"Oh fuck," Wyatt breathed as he rubbed his face. Did that really just happen? Did he really just **let** that happen? "Dad's going to kill me." Wyatt whispered before he punched the tiled wall. What in the hell was he supposed to do now? He couldn't just blurt it out to his dad because then he would find out that Wyatt just let her give him a fucking blowjob and it wouldn't end well for any of them if that happened. Especially not for him._

_"Wyatt, sweetie, your meal is getting cold!" Kinsey shouted from downstairs. Wyatt forced himself not to scream back and quickly finished his shower and rushed to his room, this time making sure to lock the door behind him. Once he was dressed he rushed downstairs intent on freaking out on Kinsey but the moment he made it into the kitchen and opened his mouth to scream at her the backdoor opened and Leo walked in with a smile on his face. "Hi babe, did you have a good day at work?" _

_Leo smiled as Kinsey walked over and gave him a kiss while Wyatt nearly hurled. Just twenty minutes ago...and now she was kissing him! It was just absolutely disgusting but Wyatt kept his mouth shut, the last thing he wanted to do was argue and fight with his dad. He knew without a doubt that his father would believe Kinsey over him. Why? Because she could get fake tears and said that Wyatt forced her to do it and then he would be out on the streets or living with his friends, or worse, in San Francisco._

_"Pretty good," Leo said with a smile as he rested his hands on Kinsey's hips and then turned his head to look over at Wyatt who looked deep in thought. "You ok, son?"_

_"No," Wyatt stated. No matter what happens he has to tell him the truth, right? Maybe if he was the one who admitted it than his father would believe him and dump her. "Dad, listen, about today, um, well...Kinsey she–"_

_"Volunteered to help him with his homework. He's been having some trouble in Biology and asked me to help him out so I said I would," Kinsey interrupted and Wyatt's eyes went wide and he opened his mouth to tell his dad that she was lying. "Tonight while you're out with your buddies. I thought I would help out as long as it's needed."_

_"That's sweet of you baby," Leo said with a smile as he gave her a kiss. "Did you thank her, Wyatt?"_

_"No! That's not what I was going to say, Dad. I have something I** really** need to tell you. It's important." Wyatt practically shouted and Leo frowned in his direction._

_"Alright, what is it?" Leo asked and Wyatt glanced at Kinsey._

_"Can we talk about it in private?" Wyatt asked and Leo's frown deepened._

_"You can tell me in front of Kinsey son. I have some news I need to tell you as well."_

_"...You first." Wyatt said and Leo gave him a big smile._

_"I proposed to Kinsey last night and she accepted," Leo said and Wyatt felt like he was going to pass out. "Isn't that great? You'll have a mom again."_

_"A mom who gives her son blowjobs after sneaking in on them in the shower." Wyatt thought but he forced himself to stay silent as he looked at the two._

_"Yeah that's....something...alright." Wyatt forced out as he gave his dad his best smile. Maybe it would be best to talk to him about it in the morning when Kinsey would hopefully be gone and it could just be himself and his father. Why in the hell did this have to happen to him of all people? Couldn't he just have a nice normal life without a rapist step-mother?_

_Wyatt was laying on his bed, lightly playing with his football as he stared up at the ceiling nearly three hours later. His father had just left to go out with his buddies and wouldn't be back for hours and the thought made Wyatt panic. Any second now Kinsey would knock at his door and would do a repeat performance of what happened earlier._

_Sure enough his bedroom door opened and Kinsey was standing there with two drinks in her hands. He eyed her suspiciously for a moment before she sat down on his bed and handed him a drink before sipping at her own. "I just wanted to apologize for what happened earlier, I honestly don't know what came over me. I was hoping that you could forgive me and we can just...forget that it ever happened."_

_"Ok." Wyatt said slowly before he took a drink of his pop. It was slightly odd that she had poured them into cups before drinking them but then again, she was very odd so he didn't really think anything of it. At least, not until he began feeling dizzy and everything was turning into blurs._

_"It's about time," Kinsey said with a smile on her face before she took their drinks and set them on the nightstand and then climbed on the bed and pushed Wyatt onto his back while he attempted to slap her away but wasn't having very much luck. "Shh, it's ok Wyatt. Just relax I'll make it all better; I promise."_

_Wyatt mumbled something before his hands dropped down to his side and he stared blankly up at the ceiling and didn't even attempt to stop Kinsey as she removed their clothes and kissed every inch of his body, when she started stroking him, when she rode him until they both reached their orgasms. When she started the process all over again._

**Sorry for the long wait but having two sick boys made it kinda hard to update anything. Here's the second chapter, I hope you guys like all thirteen pages of it and it gave you some more information about where the story is going. Hopefully, anyways. Please review :)**

**P.S. Vulnerable is on hold at the moment; I'm probably going to take it down soon actually and re-write the chapter once I have more of an idea for it. The sequel for OTWD is in the process but I'm having writers block for it, like majorly. I have some of it done but once I got to a certain point it just like stopped. **

**ALSO! After some prodding from my buddy on the site I'm going to start my own little spin-off but I won't be posting it on fanfiction or any other site like that. I started my own site specifically for this so, check out my profile soon and I should have the link up by tonight or tomorrow at the latest. I will say that it will revolve around Wyatt and Chris and their family mostly so be prepared for that but it will have cousins and their own families. There will be slash and mpreg in it seeing as Wyatt and Chris are together and they have their own little family. So...feel free to check it out.**


End file.
